


Amore e Jazz

by Mari_Lace



Category: La La Land (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: Le hai aperto il tuo cuore, le hai spiegato cos’è davvero il jazz.È passione, alchimia, unione.È novità.È tutta la tua vita, o lo era finché non l’hai conosciuta.





	Amore e Jazz

Non riesci proprio a togliertela dalla testa, quella ragazza ti ha rubato il cuore.

Si è presentata nella tua vita come una ventata d’aria fresca.

«Di cosa parliamo se non le piace il jazz?», hai chiesto a tua sorella quando voleva presentarti una ragazza. Era più che altro una scusa.

Mia non amava il jazz; una delle prime confessioni che ti ha fatto è proprio “Io odio il jazz”, ma tu non per questo hai desistito, _anzi._

L’hai portata in un locale ad ascoltarlo dal vivo.

Le hai aperto il tuo cuore, le hai spiegato cos’è davvero il jazz.

È passione, alchimia, unione.

È _novità_.

È tutta la tua vita, o lo era finché non l’hai conosciuta.

Non avresti mai pensato potesse esistere qualcuno in grado di farti provare le stesse emozioni della tua amata musica, tuttavia esiste, ora lo sai. Mia Dolan ne è la prova.

Mia è _viva_ e _mutevole_ , proprio come il jazz.

Puoi sopportare di non aprire il tuo locale, se sei con lei.

Puoi sacrificarle il tuo sogno… _e lo fai._

Firmi il contratto con Keith, accetti di unirti ad una band.

Quello che fanno loro non risponde alla tua definizione di jazz. Non è ciò che cerchi.

Da solo non avresti firmato nemmeno se l’unica alternativa fosse stata morire di fame.

Ma adesso, adesso vuoi dimostrare qualcosa. A Mia, a sua madre – le hai sentite parlare l’altro giorno; “No, non ha ancora un locale… lo aprirà, mamma” –, forse anche a te stesso.

Vuoi dimostrare che _puoi_ guadagnare, puoi e lo farai.

Hai perso di vista il tuo sogno, conoscendo Mia.

Forse già sapevi di dover fare una scelta.

È quella giusta?

_Non lo sai._

L’osservi dormire accanto a te e pensi che sì, lo è.

In fondo, _tutto ciò che cerchiamo è l’amore di qualcun altro._ *

*da “City ofStars”, _yes all we’re looking for is love, from someone else_ , per restare in tema.


End file.
